Laighean
Contae Laighean (in English, County of Leinster) or Laighin (Leinster) is the second county in Ireland. It opened its shores to immigrants 27 January, 1457. Consisting of three towns; Cill Chainnigh a wood town, An tInbhear Mór, and Ceatharlach, both fishing towns. Towns in County Laighean * Cill Chainnigh * Ceatharlach * An tInbhear Mór History of Laighean List of elected Dukes of Laighean: 00. Bcgirl (04-02-1457) (appointed Duke) 01. Silkyvamp (04-03-1457) ( resigned 04-03-1457) 01.a. Lliamt (12-03-1457) List of councils 1- Interim Council (appointed at 04-02-1457): 01. Bcgirl 02. Mick_ 03. Foxfire 04. Steven7788 05. Spyrosm 06. Abeonna 07. Evan_escence 08. Sandie 09. Kearo 10. Bloodwyvern 11. Hemzo 12. Fordo 2 - Laighean council election: Honor are in the lead, but without a majority. LONDON (AAP) The Honor and Duty to Laighean have won the Laighean council election race, but without an absolute majority. They will have to form a coalition government. Result of the vote : 1. "Honor and Duty to Laighean" (Honor) : 33.7% 2. "Peacemakers" (Peace) : 25% 3. "Ordo Negrum Equites" (ONE) : 22.9% 4. "United Irishmen for Infinite Inebriation" (UIII) : 18.4% The seats of the council have been split in proportion to the election votes: 1 : Dee_snider (Honor) 2 : Silkyvamp (Honor) 3 : Springtime (Honor) 4 : Molly_rose (Honor) 5 : Spyrosm (Peace) 6 : Abeonna (Peace) 7 : Evan_escence (Peace) 8 : Anghelos (ONE) 9 : Lewowar (ONE) 10 : Kearo (UIII) 11 : Bloodwyvern (UIII) 12 : Hosty_sv (ONE) The members of the council will recognize the new Count(ess) in two days. The Count(ess) will have to present the county's respects to the King and appoint the councillors to their new positions. First Laighean Council voting, the begin of confusion. 3- 2009-04-29 04:02:13 Laighean council election: Honor are in the lead, but without a majority. LONDON (AAP) The Honor and Duty to Laighean have won the Laighean council election race, but without an absolute majority. They will have to form a coalition government. Result of the vote : 1. "Honor and Duty to Laighean" (Honor) : 36.5% 2. "Ordo Negrum Equites" (ONE ) : 34.4% 3. "Free Irish" (FI) : 29.2% The seats of the council have been split in proportion to the election votes: 1 : Springtime (Honor) 2 : Ceruwin (Honor) 3 : Antaine (Honor) 4 : Keiran (Honor) 5 : Anghelos (ONE ) 6 : Lewowar (ONE ) 7 : Wardenunited (ONE ) 8 : Liquid_dream (ONE ) 9 : Bcgirl (FI) 10 : Holabar (FI) 11 : Aleron (FI) 12 : Rifilias (FI) The members of the council will recognize the new Count(ess) in two days. The Count(ess) will have to present the county's respects to the King and appoint the councillors to their new positions. In order to prevent ONE to get any inch of power into council, HONOR and FI put their difference aside and elected Ceruwin Count. Fearing to face court because of the accusation of stealing public funds, Anghelos move ONE army to ATM starting the Laighean civil war Category:Irish County